First Step on the Road
by AldabaranFox
Summary: Some oneshots of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's lives as they start on their new journey as Master and Padawan. The snapshots are from moments in my overall series "Ways of the Force" but can be read alone. Angst/Comfort galore! New arc: Obi-Wan and Senator Tarin run into trouble when their transport crashes in the Coruscant Underworld...get Qui-Gon find his Padawan in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a oneshot (sort of a long one) between Lost and Found and Learning to Trust. You don't really have to read them- but it might help explain a few things if you don't want to be confused! Thanks to where the wind blows for the inspiration for this! I couldn't let it go after you suggested this! :D Hope you like it! **

**Dark before the Dawn will be updated soon- I've been busy with Uni work (psychology essay) this week but hopefully the weekend will be a bit more relaxed! Anyway- enjoy and please review my first oneshot! Maybe I'll write more later- just snaps of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's Jedi life :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Star Wars universe**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>First Step on the Road<strong>

"Master…um- the dinner is ready? Would you like to come and eat?"

Momentarily surprised, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn looked up from where he was on the sofa in the main living quarters of his new apartment in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, to where his Padawan of nearly a week was standing- a little nervously- by the table where plates and eating utensils were set out.

Rising smoothly to his feet, Qui-Gon nodded. "Very well Padawan," he replied evenly. Missing the nervousness, he nevertheless picked up the shy happy smile that appeared upon the boy's face at the usage of the age-old title. "Let us eat." He followed Obi-Wan to the table, where plates of food were laid out.

Obi-Wan sat down opposite his Master, waiting for the older man to start eating. Hidden by the table, his fingers were twisting together on his lap. Would his Master like the food? Did it taste alright? Had he included what his Master liked? Cooking had never really been Obi-Wan's strong point, but he and Qui-Gon had not been to the Temple's canteen since starting their partnership, leaving Obi-Wan to prepare their meals. He had not dared suggest they do anything else. Plus he was still getting to know what foods Qui-Gon favoured- a few days weren't enough to know the still mysterious Jedi Master.

He had been Qui-Gon's Padawan for nearly five days now. Five whole amazing days. In that time, Obi-Wan had been informed of his new roles as a Jedi Padawan, been enrolled in some new classes at the Temple and also trained with his new Master for the first time. Much of the information was overwhelming and the differences between Padawan and Initiate were only just becoming apparent. Obi-Wan was beginning to wonder if he could handle the transition- there was so much work, so many expectations- he did not know how he was going to keep up with it all.

Not living with all the other initiates was taking some getting used to. Several times over the last two days, Obi-Wan had found himself walking back towards the Crèche instead of his new home with Qui-Gon in a completely different part of the Temple. The last time, Master Vena Kaa, Crèche Master had spotted him almost entering the Crèche, as he had allowed his feet to guide him on auto-pilot. Embarrassed, Obi-Wan- gently teased by his older Crèche Master- had quickly changed his route and headed back to his new quarters.

"Obi-Wan? You can start eating," Qui-Gon looked up to see his Padawan sitting motionless on his seat, a glazed over look in his eyes that suggested the boy was lost in thought. "Obi-Wan?"

On the third call of his name, Obi-Wan had jerked out of his reverie, face immediately flushing as he caught the slightly stern expression on his Master's face. "S-sorry," Obi-Wan managed quickly. "Is everything alright? The food? Do you need anything else?" The words were almost tripping over themselves as he spoke, causing his face to flame even further.

Qui-Gon's brows drew together. "No, Obi-Wan it's not-" he began. Instantly he realised that had been the wrong way to begin speaking- the padawan looked more than a little crushed at the blunt start to his sentence. Quickly, the new Master hurried to make amends. "Obi-Wan, that's not what I meant," he repeated more fully this time. "The food is fine. I was merely inquiring as to why you had not started?"

Obi-Wan blinked. He wasn't sure his face could actually go anymore crimson than it already was. But no, his Master was just looking out for him, not starting a lecture. Quickly, Obi-Wan helped himself to the food he had prepared and began to eat; feeling a little more relaxed than a moment ago. Opposite him, Qui-Gon noticed this and his frown softened, the two falling into companionable silence as they ate.

* * *

><p>After they had finished, Obi-Wan had cleared up the dishes, taking them back into the kitchenette whilst Qui-Gon retired back to the sofa where he was reading over some files from his previous mission away from the Temple just before he had asked Obi-Wan to become his Padawan.<p>

The Master, who had been alone for so many years, was also struggling to adapt to the changes, despite what he told himself. Having another person almost constantly around was a new thing- even having to care and mentor a young teenager was an experience he had long put behind him and was struggling getting used to again. Times had changed since raising his last Padawan (not that he was going to dwell on _him_) and times had definitely changed since Qui-Gon had been a teen. The Master was sure there were going to be many challenges awaiting him in raising a teenage Jedi again.

Sharing quarters in the Temple after nearly a decade of being alone…it was difficult. Returning to his quarters expecting peace with his own thoughts, Qui-Gon was often startled to sense another presence in his apartment, before he realised that it was his new Padawan. Old habits were hard to break. Not that Obi-Wan was boisterous or loud, he was in fact quite reserved and discreet, altogether pleasant to live with. Qui-Gon wondered if the boy was like that with his friends.

Just being in the Temple, surrounded by Jedi, for more than a few days without disappearing on another mission was also different. Qui-Gon's daily schedule had changed to incorporate at least three hours of training with his new Padawan. As they said- a Padawan was for life and not just Christmas. Well – life as in until the Padawan was ready to become a Knight, many, many years down the line. The long haul it was then, Qui-Gon decided dryly.

Apart from that, everything seemed to be going reasonably smoothly. Obi-Wan was not high maintenance, he was independent enough to get on with his work, studied hard from what Qui-Gon could tell so far and cooked well enough too. He respected Qui-Gon's need for quietness in their apartment which pleased Qui-Gon. He needed space to be able to meditate in silence without the latest craze of music blaring from his Padawan's room (he had heard stories from other Masters and was very glad Obi-Wan was not like this- at least not yet). The boy's room did leave a little to be desired- Qui-Gon was meticulous about cleanliness and neatness in their apartment, but the Master was sure things would soon straighten out, with some prompting.

Yes, things were well in the Master's opinion.

Finishing tidying the kitchen, Obi-Wan returned to the living quarters. "If there is nothing else Master- if you don't need anything else- I'm going to start my studies for the night?"

Qui-Gon nodded. There was still something that perturbed him. Yes he was Obi-Wan's Master- but that did not mean the boy was his servant. That would need to be addressed sooner rather than later. Thinking back over dinner- he realised belatedly he had left everything for his Padawan to do, the preparation, the cooking, the clearing up. The boy had not complained even once, just took to the task with the same quiet determination Qui-Gon had seen his new apprentice take with his new life.

"No, there's nothing else Padawan," his lips quirked a little into a smile. "Classes already setting a heavy workload?"

Obi-Wan basked in the smile- even if it was a small one. "Yes Master- not that it's anything I can't handle," he said hurriedly. He was not going to let Qui-Gon down. He was going to be the best Padawan in the Temple. His new Master deserved that at the very least. Complaining over his workload at this early stage or not looking competent enough was a hidden fear- he did not want Qui-Gon to think he had made a mistake- or regret his choice of padawan.

"Don't stay up too late," the Master warned lightly, picking up another data pad.

The boy nodded quickly, bowed and excused himself and the Master immersed himself in his work. That was how most of the evenings were spent in their quarters, in separate rooms doing their own work, meditations or relaxing. Very rarely were the two of them together in the apartment apart from meals, which were mostly in silence anyway.

Sitting at his desk, absentmindedly deciding which piece of work- Galactic History or Astrophysics he should start first, Obi-Wan mulled over the situation. Did he dare try and broach the topic with his Master? Would a 'How was your day Obi-Wan?' really be that hard for the Jedi Master? Obi-Wan bit his lip. He did not want to sound needy or childish. He did not _need _Qui-Gon to ask how his day was. Though it would be nice to talk about something other than work. He wanted to get to _know _Qui-Gon- not just know him as Master.

Sighing, Obi-Wan pulled the Galactic History towards him and began to make a start.

* * *

><p>Rubbing his eyes, Qui-Gon belatedly glanced at the chrono on the table in the living room. Immediately, he started. He had not meant to spend more than two hours on the files in front of him, but somehow the time had slipped by and he had been on the sofa for close to five hours since dinner, in addition to doing other things as well- which meant it was after midnight, accounting for their late meal. Standing, Qui-Gon stretched his shoulders and gathered up the data pads to put in his room. As he passed Obi-Wan's, he noticed the sliver of yellow light also indicated his Padawan was still awake.<p>

At this hour? Surely the boy should have gone to sleep a few hours ago at least? Qui-Gon frowned. He did not think that Obi-Wan needed to have an enforced bedtime – the boy was surely to mature and old enough for that. Depositing the pads on his personal desk, Qui-Gon then headed to Obi-Wan's room, tapping at the door. Perhaps the boy had fallen asleep with the light on…

"C-come in?" Obi-Wan's voice responded to the knocking.

Frowning, Qui-Gon palmed the door open. Obi-Wan was in his bed clothes seated at his desk. However, his data pad and class materials were all packed away for the night. The bed covers were even rumpled, as though they had been slept in- or at least lain on.

"Obi-Wan- I thought you would be asleep by now- it's late and you have early classes tomorrow," Qui-Gon looked back at his apprentice.

Expression chastised, Obi-Wan nodded, fiddling with the hem of his night shirt. "I know, I'm sorry Master," was all the Padawan offered.

"I will see you in the morning Obi-Wan. Get some sleep." Qui-Gon said before he left the room, allowing the door to quietly hiss shut behind him as he made his way to his own bedroom. The sliver of light beneath Obi-Wan's door disappeared and Qui-Gon nodded satisfactorily before entering his room.

Changing into his nightclothes, Qui-Gon settled down for the night, a light meditative trance quickly giving way to sleep. Had the Jedi Master been more observant, he would have noticed the dark, haunted circles beneath his Padawan's eyes over the last few days. Had he pried further, he would have noticed the lack of sleep Obi-Wan had managed to get since moving into the apartment. However, all this went unheeded for a more few hours.

* * *

><p>When Qui-Gon woke, he couldn't immediately work out why. He sat up quickly, brain alert within a second- his eyes scanning his bedroom, Force sweeping the room. His lightsaber was in his hand before he could blink- another habit of old- waking up in the middle of war zones on far flung planets. When all his senses told him he was in no danger, Qui-Gon relaxed slightly. They also informed the Jedi that it was still night- almost four hours before he had to wake up in fact. Then why was he awake? Something had nudged him from sleep back into consciousness and Qui-Gon propped up on an elbow could not think why.<p>

Beginning to think his body was simply just attuned to mission-life and no longer Temple life, Qui-Gon almost settled back down again when he felt it. A slight tugging at the back of his mind- faint but insistent. He sat up, trying to pinpoint the source in the back of his mind. It was the bond between him and Obi-Wan, the newly formed bond that had barely been in existence for two weeks. Frowning, Qui-Gon concentrated on it, trying to find out what was wrong.

So far in their partnership, their bond had been quiet. It was not developed enough yet for sense each other fully or communicate at will- but then it had only been a week. The bond had flared dramatically to life a week ago when Obi-Wan had been in danger in the Meditation Gardens when he was attacked by Sony-Da. Qui-Gon could still remember the sudden course of adrenaline, shock and fear that had coursed through his system at the pain and despair that had radiated from Obi-Wan. He hoped never to feel that again.

The mental tugging was becoming stronger now. An array of emotions were flitting along the bond- twinges of fear, pain and distress. Fully awake again, Qui-Gon gently felt the bond, searching for answers. Something was wrong; Qui-Gon could sense that much as his concern ratcheted up another notch.

Suddenly, a terrified scream rent the air, sending horrified chills cascading down Qui-Gon's back as the Jedi froze in shock. No doubt in his mind that it was Obi-Wan, the Master threw himself out of his room at breakneck speed, calling his lightsaber to his hand as he flew through their quarters and into his Padawan's room- determined to end the source of Obi-Wan's cry.

"Obi-Wan!"

Qui-Gon barrelled through his Padawan's door- stopping short on the threshold, all types of horrifying scenarios of what could have caused the scream arising in his mind. Was the Temple under attack? Was Obi-Wan injured? Emerald saber singing, Qui-Gon's lightning gaze swept the room for intruders or danger.

There was none. The room was quiet and empty, apart from a small teenager twisted on the bed, blankets tangled around his ankles, pillows on the floor, arms and legs akimbo as the boy battled some unseen foe. As Qui-Gon watched, Obi-Wan's body jolted rigidly. Sweat was clear on his forehead, his spiky brownish-red hair damp with it, his face furrowed in fear, tear tracks clear on his cheeks.

"Obi-Wan!" Deactivating the lightsaber and hurrying over to the boy's bed, Qui-Gon immediately reached out for his Padawan, eyes checking swiftly for injury, which he found none of. Confused and still concerned, Qui-Gon wracked his brains – suddenly coming up with the only other explanation: Obi-Wan was in the clutches of a nightmare. As soon as he touched Obi-Wan's shoulder, the bond flared into life again, flooding with images from the boy's nightmares.

_Dark passages…water dripping from a damp ceiling…_

_Running…footsteps…cold…freezing…no Master…Master! _

_Lost…alone…afraid…no Force…Dark side… not chosen…abandoned…fear…alone…no…please! Master! _

_Chased…more footsteps…running faster…shadows behind…fear…lost…alone…help…scared…_

_Him…him…_HIM_…caught…trapped…no way out…_

_MASTER!_

With another petrified cry, Obi-Wan's body jolted upwards, nearly causing his head to collide with that of his very concerned Master's, who was sitting by him, reeling from the amount of pain, terror and fear that had literally floored him for a moment.

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan calm down, I'm here, it's alright you're safe," Qui-Gon hurried to console his near-hysterical Padawan, holding him close. The boy was quivering in his arms, shaking his head and sobbing, chest heaving as he fought for breath, battling against the older Jedi, reaching out with fists as weak as an infant in his attempt to escape Qui-Gon's grasp.

Reaching into his mind, the Master called on the bond to help him. _/ Obi-Wan! I am here, you are safe, wake up/ _Qui-Gon commanded through the Force. The bond was useful in times of great need and now was one of those times. /_Obi-Wan! /_

There was a timid brush against his end of the bond, as though Obi-Wan was afraid to respond. Gently, Qui-Gon encouraged it, relief flowing through him as Obi-Wan's struggles began to slow and he fell boneless into Qui-Gon's arms, head lolling back in an almost sickening motion.

/ _Master? / _the mental word was almost slurred and very hesitant as the Padawan began to communicate back.

Qui-Gon could already feel the bond between them beginning to expand and develop, strengthen just by their continued use at the deeper Force level. It was rather awe-inspiring. _/ Yes Obi-Wan, it is me Padawan. Wake up- you were dreaming- you need to wake up now/ _

Slowly, Obi-Wan's eyelashes fluttered as he responded to Qui-Gon's gentle prompts to wake up and come back to reality, where there was nothing to hurt him. His frightened blue eyes, glassy with unshed tears immediately trained on the older Jedi who's lap he was currently almost draped over.

This fact, more than anything else, startled Obi-Wan so much he instantly tried to move away, tugging out of the Master's grip. However, Qui-Gon held on tighter, determined to quieten the Padawan and find out what was wrong. Eventually, Obi-Wan realised he was going nowhere, but that did not stop his cheeks from flaming brilliantly at the position. He was not a baby…he didn't need Qui-Gon to think he was.

"Obi-Wan…it's alright. I just want to help," Qui-Gon spoke quietly, sending reassuring waves through the Force. _/ Calm yourself Little One, nothing is here to hurt you /_

Once the apprentice had calmed down sufficiently, Qui-Gon allowed him to lean back onto his pillows that he helped Obi-Wan to mound up so he was reclining more comfortably on the bed. Still blushing furiously and scrubbing the tear tracks off of his cheeks, Obi-Wan did not know where to place his eyes. He was mortified- beyond mortified. He had awoken Qui-Gon because of a dream, a silly little dream? Surely Padawans were not meant to be afraid of dreams. He settled on staring at his bedspread, eyes firmly placed on the duvet.

His Master was not having any of it. "Obi-Wan, look at me please," he said softly, sitting a little closer. "Obi-Wan?"

Eventually the Padawan managed to gain the courage to look up into his Master's eyes. Where he had expected ridicule and disappointment…he found compassion, understanding and concern? They were not the emotions he had imagined to find. He blinked hard, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes again. He was determined not to let them fall in front of the Jedi Master.

"I only want to help Padawan," Qui-Gon began, seeing Obi-Wan's reluctance to speak. "Can you tell me what you saw?"

Slowly, Obi-Wan nodded. "I…I was in a dark place. I was alone. I felt…the Dark side. I couldn't escape. Then…" the apprentice gulped. "I saw…I saw…him."

Qui-Gon, who had been listening attentively, sat up straighter. "Who is 'he' Padawan?" The Master was almost afraid to ask. His mind remembering the last week he already had a well-educated guess at the figure that haunted Obi-Wan's dreams.

"Sony-Da," Obi-Wan whispered, voice barely raised but seemingly like a shout in the silent room. "He…he wants me to join…join the Dark side," Obi-Wan was unable to go on. He looked up imploringly at Qui-Gon. "I won't, I promise I won't, I won't follow the Dark side, Master please believe me!" the words tumbling over themselves in their frantic haste to be heard, understood, believed…

Alarmed, Qui-Gon saw more tears falling from the emotional blue eyes. Unable to do anything else, he squeezed his apprentice's shoulder. "I know Obi-Wan. When I first met you I knew you were fully entrenched in the light," he quickly yet sincerely reassured the distressed Padawan. He caught the dark circles under the boy's eyes as he looked more closely at Obi-Wan. "How long is it since you had a decent night's sleep Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan fiddled with the bed sheets. "Since…since before I moved here Master," he mumbled his answer.

Qui-Gon bit back a sigh. So much for everything going well- he had failed to notice that his Padawan of a week had not been sleeping. Just talking to the boy would have highlighted that, most likely. He caught the tremble of Obi-Wan's lower lip and immediately knew what he was thinking. "Obi-Wan I am not angry at you. I am more concerned and I want to help you," he comforted the boy. "Now- Sony-Da cannot hurt you anymore. He is locked up in a secure facility off-planet and will not be released. You are safe in the Temple- remember that. You are safe here and I will not let him hurt you again. Not ever Padawan, I promise. And I want to tell me when something bothers you- I am your Master- I am here to help you."

Obi-Wan stared in surprise at the conviction ringing in his Master's voice and blazing in his eyes. Qui-Gon would protect him, his Master was strong, wise and the best-swordsmen in the Order, as well as one of the best Jedi's (in Obi-Wan's opinion- which he thought everyone should share). "Master…" he managed to mumble, simultaneously embarrassed and grateful.

"I will not let him harm you again Obi-Wan. Your sleep should be undisturbed if you are going to become a good Padawan," Qui-Gon ended on a teasing note.

Unable to restrain himself, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his Master's waist, unable to voice his gratitude in words at that moment. He knew it was childish, but he just had to. It was hard to say who was more astonished when Qui-Gon's arms folded around his Padawan's shoulders, holding him firmly and safely.

"No more nightmares Padawan," Qui-Gon said quietly. "You need your sleep. Especially if you're going to master the new katas I have planned for tomorrow morning."

"Really Master?" Obi-Wan pulled back slightly to look up at Qui-Gon who nodded.

"Yes, young Jedi Padawans need their sleep," Qui-Gon shifted on the edge of the bed so Obi-Wan could get back under the covers and settle down. "And remember you are safe Obi-Wan. I will guide you to dreamless sleep tonight. Close your eyes," he instructed.

Obi-Wan did so, breathing already deepening as he relaxed against the mattress.

Gently, the Master guided the Padawan towards sleep, away from nightmares and lurking shadows, to soothing stretches of nothingness and deep relaxing slumber. The frown lines and fear that had dominated Obi-Wan's face a few moments ago back to drift away, replaced by a smooth, untroubled expression that Qui-Gon found much better. Gone was the tension and dread, in its place peace and comfort as Obi-Wan's head fell sideways onto his pillow as his breathing deepened and he slept.

Untangling himself from Obi-Wan's mind, Qui-Gon sat back, watching his apprentice sleep. In sleep the boy seemed so much younger than thirteen. And there was so much more to come- so much more for Obi-Wan to do, learn, see, hear, experience in his Jedi life. He would visit other planets, meet new forms of life, battle for the Light side and learn more ways of the Force. He was Qui-Gon's to teach, to mould into a Jedi and the Master suddenly felt the weight of that on his shoulders, he had an enormous responsibility in raising Obi-Wan.

"Sleep well Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered as he got up from the bed.

/_'Night…Master…/ _The Padawan's tired, sleepy thoughts washed through Qui-Gon's mind with an additional surge of contentment and peace, comforting Qui-Gon, wordlessly thanking him for everything.

As Qui-Gon left the room, flicking off the light switch with a nimble touch of the Force, he glanced back at the sleeping figure of Obi-Wan. They had much to accomplish together and Qui-Gon was looking forward to spending time getting to know his new apprentice as they went through life together as Master and Padawan, whatever their missions might bring them.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go :) Hope you liked it! <strong>

**Review please? They make me so happy! :D**

**AldabaranFox**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to add more moments of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's life as they adapt to being Master and Padawan. This is a snapshot expanded on from In the Depths of My Mind- where Obi-Wan was injured on their previous mission and is decidedly reckless with his own health. Cue for angst and hurt/comfort between our Jedi pair!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Star Wars Universe. I even gave away my Yoda backpack to my younger cousin as I thought he might need it more than I now do...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Hiccup along the Road<strong>

"Obi-Wan are you sure that you're ready for this?"

The Padawan in question glanced up to look at his concerned friend standing above him. He was currently sitting on one of the padded mats in one of the smaller Jedi training rooms, stretching his leg muscles gently in a warm up.

"Bant," Obi-Wan sighed. "You're almost worse than my Master. Yes I'm ready for this. It's been weeks since I was released from the Healers and I'm sure I am up to this. It feels like everyone's watching out for me at the moment. I don't need any coddling!" The two Padawans were getting ready for their Junior Padawan Lightsaber Class and were in a quiet corner of the gym as they completed their stretches and basic katas.

Bant looked at him questioningly. Obi-Wan had been held up for nearly a month in his physical training after returning from his first mission with his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. The mission had been dangerous and difficult and Obi-Wan had not escaped unscathed, having taken a serious blaster bolt wound to the knee that had left him unable to put weight on the limb or train seriously since arriving back at the Temple. The tissue had been repaired and the muscle surrounding it mended by the Healers but the area was still tender.

At first, Obi-Wan had borne the waiting patiently. He was young and the Healers had told him that there was no lasting damage and the wound would heal quickly, enabling him to train again quite soon. However, the muscles still protested at the slightest bit of active movement and Obi-Wan had been forced to abandon the idea of training any time soon. He still attended his lightsaber class, under strict instructions from Qui-Gon and the Healers that he was not to attempt any physical training until the Healers agreed that the muscle and ligaments were fully functional again.

"Hmm, someone should watch you. You have a suspicious look in your eye today Obi-Wan Kenobi," his friend deduced, narrowing her own eyes. "If you try something…"

"I won't, I won't. I'm on light exercise only. I'll be surprised if you even let me finish this warm up," Obi-Wan grumbled, rising slowly. His knee made no protest at all as he stood and he smiled. "See, it's fine. No twinges, no pain." He looked wistfully towards the other Padawans who were already beginning to spar, a few lightsabers humming on the other side of the room.

Bant laid an arm on his shoulder consolingly. "Obi-Wan I know you're impatient but what if you really hurt yourself? You could set yourself further back and be waiting even longer." Her words were gentle, trying to reach her friend who was staring at their other classmates. "Jealousy isn't becoming of a Jedi."

This made Obi-Wan snap out of his daze. "I know, I know," he sighed. "Thanks for understanding Bant, I do appreciate it."

Bant grinned. "You'd better. I don't spout out all this wisdom just to be ignored you know," she teased. "Come on- Master Shima wants to show us something by the looks of it." Indeed the Cathar Lightsaber Master was beckoning her students over, shaking out her lustrous mane as she did so. Cathar were bi-pedal, cat-like humanoids and very skilled in hand to hand combat. Master Shima was an excellent and highly respected teacher. The class gathered round obediently, Obi-Wan and Bant joining them.

"We'll be practising some of the more aerial manoeuvres today, specifically the Force assisted leaps," Master Shima announced to the Padawans in her class, her 'r's' rolling slightly, her sharp eyes glancing from student to student. "We've been studying the moves for some weeks now and it is time to put them into practise." She gave instructions for the Padawans to pair up and begin to practise, making sure there were plenty of safety mats around. Some senior Padawans were also present to help run the class and the younger Padawans.

Obi-Wan supressed as sigh as he listened to the instructions. He had been practicing this movement before he had left on the mission with Qui-Gon and had very nearly perfected it. Now he was forced to sit on the sidelines and watch the other students. How was he supposed to show Qui-Gon what a good apprentice he could be if he couldn't even take part in Lightsaber training? Qui-Gon Jinn was one of the best lightsaber wielders in the whole Order- how could he possibly have a Padawan who was lacking in this area? That was just how he was going to look if he wasn't allowed to train. Obi-Wan could already feel himself slipping behind his classmates.

"Obi-Wan, I need to go and practice, come and watch? You can help point out what we're doing wrong?" Bant suggested, pulling her friend from his thoughts again. One of their friends Garen stood nearby, waiting to start practicing, his lightsaber in his hand. He too shot Obi-Wan a sympathetic look.

Nodding, Obi-Wan followed his two friends over to the cushioned mats where Bant and Garen took up their positions. Bant went, first, gliding through the moves gracefully, if not slowly, before leaping in the air and twisting to attack Garen behind him. She did not quite manage the flip and instead arched through the air, wobbled a bit and landed a little further away than planned to make up for the spoiled trajectory. However, the landing was neat and Master Shima who had been walking past at the time nodded before moving on.

After watching his two friends attempt the move, Obi-Wan grew restless. He could see where they were going wrong and however much he tried to explain and talk through the movements they did not seem to understand. Finally, he moved onto the mats. "Here, I will show you," he said.

"No, Obi- wait!" Bant began, but Obi-Wan was already moving.

Pushing up off the floor, using the Force to adjust his balance and positioning, he elegantly flipped over Garen's head, tucking in his legs and almost flying through the air. Nothing hurt, his muscles moved perfectly together just as before. There was just the matter of landing and the manoeuvre would be complete. Turning so he would land feet first, Obi-Wan landed neatly on the mat just behind Garen as he had intended, ready to attack as the move allowed.

The moment Obi-Wan's feet touched the ground, he knew he was in trouble. His right foot touched down on the mat, bringing his full weight to bear suddenly on the limb. Pain lanced up the leg, originating from his knee and spiking white-hot in his brain as he collapsed to the mat. He scrunched up his eyes and bit his lip to keep from crying out as the pain rocketed through him, already cursing his impatience and recklessness. In horror, he threw up his shields, desperate to keep the pain from his Master.

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan are you alright? Obi-Wan!" Bant's worried voice broke through the haze of pain as Obi-Wan struggled to keep back the greying vision that was encroaching on him as he slumped on the mats, legs tangled under him, unable to move without fierce agony sending shivers through his body.

"M'Fine," he muttered, trying to push himself upright on the mat. That was his second mistake. As he tried to move the leg, the muscles screamed in protest and a wave of nausea passed over Obi-Wan. It was almost as bad as receiving the original injury. He could hear voices talking above him and felt a warm hand on his shoulder and the pain receded slightly.

"I will take you to the Healers, Padawan Kenobi. Do not try to move, you will do more damage to the limb." it was Master Shima's calm voice and presence.

* * *

><p>The data pad Qui-Gon Jinn had been holding slipped from his hands, hitting the floor with a clatter as the Master stood up suddenly, his face paling just as rapidly. He was in his quarters that he shared with his Padawan, Obi-Wan, reading some of the data coming back from their previous mission, when unexpectedly, a stabbing flash of pain had hit him from out of nowhere: but it was not <em>his <em>pain. It had flared through the bond, which meant it could have come from only one other person.

Obi-Wan.

Immediately, Qui-Gon felt for their bond, pushing past the pain that flooded from Obi-Wan's side. /_Obi-W-_/ the Master got as far as calling before shields flew up in front of him, preventing him from reaching Obi-Wan's mind, almost like a slap in the face. Confused, alarmed and a tiny bit frustrated, Qui-Gon was tempted to push through the shields and find out what had happened to his Padawan.

A moment later, his comm. unit was beeping. Realising that the two events were probably connected, Qui-Gon pulled out his comm. thumbing it on roughly in his anxiety. "Jinn," he answered brusquely. He listened as the voice on the other hand began talking, calmly but quickly. After a moment he cleared his throat. "Thank you. Yes, I will be there immediately."

Qui-Gon was as good as his word. Leaving the pad abandoned on the floor, he paused only to fetch his cloak, which he pulled on hastily as he left his quartersand was half way down the corridor within the another heartbeat_._ Long legs easily eating up the distance between his quarters and the Healers, Qui-Gon made the trip in a matter of minutes, too impatient to wait for the lifts and instead taking the stairs, brushing apologetically past other Jedi in his haste to reach his destination.

"_Your Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, has been involved in an accident and has been taken to the Healers. Your presence is required," _the Healer had intoned calmly, the words making Qui-Gon's heart race. What accident? Was it serious? Reaching for the bond, Qui-Gon almost growled with frustration as he felt the shields, weaker than a few moments before- but still present, blocking their bond. What was Obi-Wan thinking of? Was Obi-Wan even thinking? Was the boy conscious?

The Master entered the Healers Wing, robe flapping around his ankles as the healer at the reception looked up expectantly. "My Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi was just brought in?" he managed to keep his voice under control. Of course being as fit and healthy as he was the rush from his quarters to the Healers had barely made him breathless.

"Of course Master Jinn, this way please," the female Healer replied, infuriatingly calmly for the agitated Jedi Master who was in dire need of answers and tired of being kept in the dark with regards to the situation. He was led to one of the private rooms and one door was opened for him.

Qui-Gon entered the room and immediately saw Obi-Wan lying on the bed, in an upright position, awake and alert, supported by the raised portion of the bed behind him and plenty of pillows. The blankets were pulled up around him and he had been put in the usual loose pyjamas worn in the Healers.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon crossed over to the bed, immediately checking with the Force the extent of his Padawan's injuries. "What happened Padawan- are you alright?"

The Padawan nodded and Qui-Gon suddenly caught the decidedly sheepish and guilty expression on the boy's face. "I…I had an accident Master," Obi-Wan's phrasing was very careful, but gave nothing away as his right handed bunched the sheets up in his fist.

"I can see that Padawan," Qui-Gon said irritably, his concern causing him to snap.

The boy's expression changed to one of shame and regret. "I'm sorry Master…I- I wasn't careful in training Master. I over exerted myself… despite your orders and the Healers. I came down awkwardly on my bad knee. The healers… think I've damaged the muscles again. It's in a brace again and they've given me pain killers to numb the pain."

For a moment Qui-Gon didn't say anything as he exhaled, releasing many emotions to the Force at the same time. There was the relief. It was not a life-threatening injury or sudden illness that Obi-Wan had contracted. In time the boy would be fine. Then there was frustration. Why hadn't Obi-Wan listened? The rule Qui-Gon and the Healers had expressly lain down was for Obi-Wan's safety and wellbeing after all and was very important. Lastly there was irritation- predominantly at himself. Why hadn't he made sure with Obi-Wan's instructor that the boy was not allowed to attempt physical manoeuvres? Maybe he should have spoken personally to his Lightsaber instructor to make sure the teacher was aware of the restrictions upon his Padawan…

Obi-Wan must have noticed those expressions on his face as he ducked his head quickly, unable to see the disapproving look in his Master's eyes, clutching the sheets tightly between his fists. He should have been more patient, should have listened to what his Master and the Healers, who were much wiser than he, before trying such a foolish stunt. Force, Bant had told him to be careful and he all but thrown her advice and cautions back in her face. And she had been right all along.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began, taking in the boy's defeated body language with a sigh. Obi-Wan knew he was wrong and Qui-Gon knew that his Padawan was probably in enough pain as it was without him inflicting punishment at that moment. "Padawan, look at me when I am talking to you," he instructed. "I like to see your eyes not the top of your head when we talk."

Slowly, Obi-Wan raised his head to look at his Master, the guilty expression still in place as well as the shame and a tinge of apprehension.

"Good," Qui-Gon said. "I will be honest Padawan, I'm not so much angry with you, as I am disappointed in you. You disobeyed my order- and that of the Healers, expressly telling you that you needed to refrain from physical activity whilst your knee was healing. Had the Healers told you that you were able to return to training?"

Obi-Wan shook his head and Qui-Gon's brow frowned. "No Master," Obi-Wan spoke this time, words very soft.

"I thought not," Qui-Gon continued. "However, not only did you disobey a direct order, you were not mindful of your own body. You know that your leg is still healing and it needs time. You needlessly endangered yourself Padawan, that's why I am angry. This was not a mission or out in the field, but something that could have easily been avoided."

Obi-Wan nodded, still fixated by the sheets beneath him. "Yes Master," he whispered, glancing back at his sheets again.

Qui-Gon sighed. "But I am much relieved you are not badly hurt. You gave me a fright Obi-Wan- something I do not appreciate," he said, tugging lightly at the braid hanging down beside the boy's ear in an attempt to lighten the situation, before squeezing his Padawan's shoulder gently. "Please don't worry me like that in future. You'll give me grey hairs." The Master's words were earnest and his eyes serious.

"I'm sorry Master," Obi-Wan said quietly, meekly meeting his Master's eyes as Qui-Gon raised his chin so they were looking directly at each other. He'd never caused Qui-Gon to be angry with him before. It didn't feel nice.

The healer entered the room, having given the Master and Padawan time to talk. "Padawan Kenobi is well enough to be allowed to recover in his own quarters," she announced, checking things off on a chart in front of her. "He can be discharged whenever you are ready to leave."

Obi-Wan nearly sighed in relief at the pronouncement that he would not have to stay at the Healers overnight.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Good. We shall leave now then. Can you walk Obi-Wan or do you need me to carry you?" he asked. The Master immediately knew that his Padawan would attempt to walk, no matter how much it hurt, to save on the embarrassment of being carried through the Temple by his Master.

"I can walk Master," Obi-Wan promised promptly as Qui-Gon had expected, already swivelling himself round on the bed, legs dangling over the side. Qui-Gon stepped back to allow him room, already predicting how this was going to end. Subtly, he hovered close by, ready to support the boy if his leg buckled, but allowing his Padawan to make his own choice. Carefully, Obi-Wan lowered his good leg first to get a firm and stable stance. Gingerly, he lowered his injured leg, both Jedi holding their breath as his foot connected with the ground.

Gingerly, Obi-Wan pushed himself off of the bed, so he was standing unsupported. He could feel a vague twinge in his knee but apart from that there was none of the spiking pains he had felt earlier in the training rooms. More confident, he took a few small steps, heading towards the door.

_So far so good… _Qui-Gon thought, carefully observing his Padawan's progress with a critical eye, ready to move at the slightest indication Obi-Wan could not support himself.

It was not to be. Obi-Wan took a few more tottering, infant-like steps before his eyes widened and Qui-Gon could feel the pain leaking through his shields. Just before Obi-Wan collapsed, Qui-Gon caught him firmly under the armpits, steading him against his own powerful body. He could feel the embarrassment, shame, regret and pain rolling off the boy in waves as Obi-Wan leant heavily against him, eyes closed tightly.

"I think that's enough," Qui-Gon said decisively, his tone quiet. As much as he knew Obi-Wan needed a lesson in knowing his own limits, the Master's heart could not take seeing the boy suffer any longer. Obi-Wan hung his head mutely as Qui-Gon helped him back onto the bed to recover his breath.

Obi-Wan was appalled at himself. His sense of failure growing by the second, he failed to notice Qui-Gon kneeling down in front of him, under a hand touched his good knee and he looked up in surprise to see his Master in front of him. There was no judgement in his Master's eyes, just sympathy and understanding.

"I know Padawan that you want to prove yourself. And I know you are impatient to begin your training again. But let me assure you- you are not weak. It takes much strength to be patient and to wait, then to recklessly charge in to things. I do not think you are weak Padawan, in fact quite the opposite. You have proved yourself to me, I know that you are a commendable Jedi and a few weeks of postponed training will not change that," Qui-Gon said seriously. "Now, why do you have your shields up?"

Obi-Wan stiffened. "I did not want to bother you Master," he said, voice almost a whisper. "I know you have been busy since we have come back."

It was Qui-Gon's turn to stiffen. "Obi-Wan, I am your Master. Therefore I need to be "bothered" about you. I am meant to care for you- but when you block me out, I am unable to. I want to look after you Obi-Wan and you are very important to me. Please don't forget that Padawan."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, his lips twitching in a small smile. "Yes Master," he agreed. Slowly, he lowered the extra shields he had created to prevent Qui-Gon from feeling his pain earlier. There was still pain echoing in the bond but it was fainter now, the pain medication kicking in more strongly, making the Padawan increasingly drowsy.

"Let us return to our quarters Padawan," Qui-Gon suggested. "However- you are not walking."

"But Master-" Obi-Wan tried.

"No buts Padawan. I will see if the Healer cannot find you a chair to save me carrying you. Goodness knows you're growing too big for me to carry you Padawan," Qui-Gon's gentle teasing pulled another smile from his apprentice, much to the Master's own delight.

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan replied sincerely. He wasn't that much taller than before, but he knew that it was approaching noon meal and the corridors of the Temple would be busy with Jedi. Qui-Gon was trying to save him some embarrassment.

The chair was brought to them and Obi-Wan carefully slid into it, arranging himself so he barely had to move the leg. Qui-Gon thanked the Healer and the two departed from the Healers' Wing, heading back to their own quarters. Obi-Wan was grateful that Qui-Gon took the less busy routes; they barely passed more than a couple of Knights and a few Initiates on their way home. Obi-Wan blinked sleepily as they arrived outside their rooms and Qui-Gon palmed the door open before wheeling his dozing Padawan inside.

Gently, the Master lifted Obi-Wan from the chair, placing him on his bed, all the while being careful not to move the strapped knee. Obi-Wan's head turned almost as soon as it hit the pillow, cheek burrowing into the soft cushions, eyes fluttering and then closing. Qui-Gon bit back a smile and arranged the blankets over the boy to ensure he kept warm, gently ruffling Obi-Wan's hair affectionately before drawing back.

"If you need anything Padawan…" he called softly as he left the boy's room.

Really, it was amazing how quickly Obi-Wan had embedded himself in Qui-Gon's heart. After he had promised never to take another Padawan…Qui-Gon could now not imagine life without this young teenage boy by his side, even with all the worrying moments that invariably came along too. Qui-Gon smiled fondly at the sleeping boy before letting the door slide shut, his body filled with a warm, relieved glow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that :) Please review- I love to know what people think and if I could make improvements. Any suggestions for the next oneshot if anyone wants anything expanded on from the series or can think of any situations for more oneshots- greatly appreciated :)<strong>

**So pretty please review :D **

**AldabaranFox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! It's been a while. This chapter was meant to be a oneshot...but it sort of grew and took over and it now covers two chapters. The second part should be up shortly! **

**I'm writing this while I try to recover my muse for my new longer story that should be the 5th in the ongoing story arc I have going on with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. That will be posted as soon as the muse cooperates. Really, she's had all summer but nooooo. Has to wait until just before term starts again before becoming interested in writing again. Sigh. What will I do with her?!**

**Anyways- enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Fall on the Road<strong>

* * *

><p>Of course, it had <em>seemed<em> a good idea initially, Obi-Wan admitted to himself- taking Senator Tarin out to see some of Coruscant's important buildings. They had explored the Senate, the Temple and other attractions that brought people from all over the galaxy to see the most important political planet. Of course, they had not anticipated any trouble, the Senator had his body guards with him and Obi-Wan was a Jedi Padawan, perfectly capable of showing the Senator around and his robes a dead giveaway on a planet which recognized the Jedi. Of course, things rarely went the way they were planned where Obi-Wan was concerned. Now, staring into the face of almost certain death, Obi-Wan realised he now had a very bad feeling about it all…

* * *

><p>"Ah, right on time," Qui-Gon's voice announced from the living area of the quarters he shared with his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi, as said padawan walked through the door. The newly turned fourteen year old raised an eyebrow as he removed his boots and cloak.<p>

"In time for what, Master?" Obi-Wan asked slightly suspiciously, glancing over at the older Jedi. Probably in time for some very difficult kata drills Qui-Gon had just thought of. Or practising his levitation skills while in a handstand position. His Master had not mentioned anything specific at breakfast that morning. Leaving his Padawan to ponder over his mysterious greeting, Qui-Gon rose, moving around the sofas and Obi-Wan's face lit up in a smile as he recognized the young man sitting on the sofa opposite the one previously occupied by Qui-Gon.

"Senator Elam," Obi-Wan said, moving to greet the young man he had befriended on the planet Sytenar, bowing politely.

"Obi-Wan, I've told you, it's Tarin." A pleasant smile lit up the young Senator's face as he moved forward to greet his friend. He was wearing traditional floor length Kambah robes, a burgundy red with gold threaded diamond pattern and golden bands around the neck and sleeve ends. "How have you been since I last saw you? Not that it's been very long, only a couple of weeks since your birthday."

"I'm well. My classes are going well and I'm enjoying my training," Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

"Padawan, 'enjoy' was not your choice of words yesterday after the level twelve katas," Qui-Gon reminded his apprentice with a raised eyebrow, watching the young boy's cheek flush. He settled himself back on the sofa as Tarin did, Obi-Wan going into the small kitchen to fetch refreshments for their guest.

"Is there a reason for your visit?" Obi-Wan asked as he walked back into the room with a small plate of food and a pitcher of water and glasses. "Everything is alright on Kambah and in the Vendovian System?"

Tarin nodded. "Everything's fine. I'm due to give a talk on the Vendovian System to the other senators in a few days just to highlight our stance on some of the Galactic policies and such. But that's not the reason for my visit. I was going to ask, Master Jinn if Obi-Wan could be spared training for the afternoon? Having just arrived on Coruscant, I've yet to see what the planet truly offers. It's a bit boring to go round with my bodyguards so I thought Obi-Wan might be able to show me some of the planet he has grown up on? If that is alright with you Master Jinn of course." He nodded respectfully towards the Jedi Master.

"I don't see why not," Qui-Gon said at length. "You've been working hard Obi-Wan, I'm sure you could be spared one afternoon's training to take the Senator around Coruscant. Just…be careful Padawan. There's plenty to see in the closest quadrants to the Temple, there's no need to travel too far."

Obi-Wan nodded vigorously. Then paused as Qui-Gon's words sank in. "You're not coming too Master?" he asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I still have some work to do Padawan. And at any rate- I'm sure it's you that Tarin wants to speak to, not me. Enjoy spending some time with your friend."

Looking a bit disbelieving Obi-Wan nodded more slowly this time. It wasn't often he was allowed out by himself (or in this case without a Master present) and he swelled with happiness that Qui-Gon was trusting him in this regard to escort a powerful and important figure around the major sites of the planet he lived on. "Yes Master. I've already got an idea of what I think Tarin would like to see. We'll be careful, I promise."

"That's settled then," Tarin clapped his hands together. "I have a low key meeting tonight anyway so we can't be too late. And the Senate officials have assigned me a squad of bodyguards. They seem to think that I need protecting. So we'll have protection if we need it. Not that with a Jedi Padawan by my side I think I'll need it. Obi-Wan's already shown that he can save my life on multiple occasions!"

The Padawan flushed as they rose. "I'll just get my cloak and then we can go," he informed Tarin as he headed towards his room, leaving the Master and Senator in the living room.

Tarin glanced at the quiet Jedi Master. "Master Jinn? Is something wrong? Are you well?" he asked. The Jedi had a distant look in his eyes, as though his mind was not quite in the room with them. A moment later, Qui-Gon blinked and his eyes focused back on the shorter man.

"My apologies Senator Tarin," Qui-Gon inclined his head. "I was just…thinking. I am perfectly fine thank you. Ah, here's Obi-Wan now. I'll see you in time for late meal then Padawan?" he addressed Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded. "We can always continue the tour on another date if we don't see everything. If Tarin has his meeting then I'll be back in time for food Master. I'll comm. you to let you know when we are heading back."

"May the Force be with you Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon intoned.

The fourteen year old looked a little surprised but bowed to his Master. "And with you with my Master. I will see you soon. I might even bring you back something," he tried for humour, wondering at the unsettling dark look in his Master's eyes that definitely had not been there a few moments before. With that, Obi-Wan opened the door, allowing Tarin to exit first and then followed, leaving the Jedi Master standing alone in the living quarters.

Qui-Gon watched the door shut and felt his Padawan's Force signature dim from the room as the boy moved further away. At length he sighed, turning to see the speeders and air taxis passing by the window of his and Obi-Wan's quarters. He slowly walked over to them, staring out unseeing at the traffic, feeling very far away. Eventually, the Master pulled himself from his reverie and walked back towards the sofa, pulling towards him the data pads he'd set aside at Tarin's arrival. It would do no good worrying. Obi-Wan was sensible and well trained. Nothing would go wrong. Still, Qui-Gon could not shake a nagging feeling that something was not quite right in the Force…

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you are staying at 500 Republica," Obi-Wan said as they made their way back to the air taxi waiting patiently at one of the fifty three space docks offered by the most exclusive residential building on Coruscant. Obi-Wan had often seen the enormous building, one of the tallest on Coruscant when he and Qui-Gon left or returned to Coruscant for various missions to other planets, but never had he ever thought he would visit it. Only the most powerful and wealthiest in the galaxy could afford to stay there. It boasted more technology than some planets did!<p>

"I've been invited to stay by a neighbouring system's Senator. He often visited Kambah and he's offered to put me up for a few weeks until my rooms are prepared," Tarin said. He glanced at his chrono. "I think it's time to head back. I can drop you off at the Temple on the way to the Senate; it's not a long detour."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That's fine. I think Qui-Gon will be expecting me soon. We've seen quite a lot this afternoon already, I don't think there was anything else I had planned to show you. Thank you so much for allowing me to come with you today."

Tarin smiled, squeezing the young man's shoulder affectionately. "You've been excellent company. To think not too long ago I could not stand the sight of you! I insulted you so badly on the trip to Sytenar and you still rescued me from a fiery death." The young Senator shivered at the thought, sobering at the realisation that he could have died without Obi-Wan's kindness and pure heart.

"It's what a Jedi does," Obi-Wan shrugged. "The Force works in mysterious ways after all." The Padawan allowed the Senator into the air taxi first and followed before the door hissed shut. As they settled themselves, Obi-Wan pulled out his comm. link, thumbing it on, facing forward and looking out over the pilot's shoulder and towards the Temple he could see in the distance.

"Master? It's Obi-Wan. I'm heading back to the Temple now. We're at 500 Republica so I shouldn't be too long," he informed Qui-Gon as the air taxi smoothly took off from the space dock and joined the queues of traffic filing through the evening Coruscant sky. "...Yes...no, he's going to the Senate. Yes, I made sure to thank him Master. Yes, I did bring you-"

Obi-Wan's speech was cut short as the air taxi suddenly swooped low, dropping out of the traffic line, causing his stomach to drop a little unpleasantly and Tarin to let out a small shout of alarm, gripping one of the hand rails tightly, face going white.

"What was that?" Tarin immediately demanded of the pilot, turning round in his seat to where the pilot was sitting behind him.

"I think there's something wrong with the engine!" the pilot said anxiously as a warning alarm sounded throughout the taxi. He was a bulky Phindian, his mottled olive skin paling as his hands frantically raced over the dash. The taxi shuddered again before dropping further. "Yes definitely engine problem!"

"Can't you do something?" Tarin now looked green as the taxi rocked ominously, dipping again. They were far below the line of traffic they had once been travelling with.

"Controls aren't responding," the Phindian yelped as the craft wobbled. A screeching noise made all three of them wince as they fell through another line of traffic, air taxis and speeders honking horns and drivers yelling as they went past. A particularly large speeder veered left violently to avoid hitting them but still scraped the side of the air taxi, sending them careening off to the left.

"Let me have a look," Obi-Wan said, manoeuvring himself so he could reach the controls. The Force was murmuring its discontent, swirling worryingly around the Padawan as he attempted to find out what the problem was.

"No! We're going to crash!" the Phindian cried and pushed Obi-Wan backward so he fell back onto his seat. Obi-Wan's head connected with the back of the seat, making him momentarily see double. A sudden swell through the Force made him look down. His communicator was still in his hand.

"Master?" he managed breathlessly. He sighed in relief as he heard the older Jedi's voice, worry clearly shot through it. Tarin gulped again as the craft continued to lose altitude, the engines sputtering nearly useless. "There's something wrong with the engines...we're going to land at street level and then...get another taxi...It's fine Master, really. There's no danger," the Padawan bit his lip at the small lie. They weren't in trouble yet. Well, not _too _much trouble. "I'll let you know Master, yes...it's alright. Don't worry Master." He turned off the comm. link.

Obi-Wan looked out at the upper street level of Coruscant that was quickly approaching. "Land there," he suddenly said to the Phindian, pointing to a large space dock beneath a flashing holo-board. There was plenty of space and very few citizens around.

"I can't! There are no controls!" the pilot argued, hitting the dash and making angry sparks crackle at the force of the blow.

"Then let me," Obi-Wan said, as calmly as possible. He remembered one of the simulations back at the Temple to give Jedi experience landing battered or broken space ships, in preparation for such events. How hard could it be in reality?

"It's my taxi!" the Phindian scowled through his alarm.

"Let him do it!" Tarin ordered. "If you want to get out of this alive- let Obi-Wan land this thing!"

Climbing over the seat, Obi-Wan scanned the controls quickly as the pilot inched out of the way. There was indeed an engine problem from what the Padawan could tell amid the flashing warning lights on the console. There was something wrong with auxiliary power as he wrestled with the controls. Reaching out with the Force, Obi-Wan concentrated, trying to nudge the craft towards the designated landing spot. Muscles straining, sweat beading at his temples, Obi-Wan forced the small craft to do what he wanted.

With a screech, the underbelly of the air taxi hit the dura-steel platform, sparks flying at the sudden contact. Skidding along, it bounced a few times before sliding along the platform, spinning sideways as the three occupants were thrown roughly around the interior, alarms still blaring. Battling to stay upright and avoid smashing his head on the console, Obi-Wan looked up in time to see the approaching edge of the platform. There was usually enough space on these platforms to land bigger craft, but it was not like a runway- it would run out of space eventually. There were metal railings at the edges but at the speed they were travelling.

"Tarin- brace yourself!" Obi-Wan shouted above the noise as the taxi slammed into the railings. There was the horrific sound of metal grating against metal as the railings buckled and crumpled as the taxi tore through them. Caught in the ruins of the railings, half on the platform, half hanging over the edge, the air taxi swayed perilously. Obi-Wan glanced backwards to where Tarin was kneeling on his seat, gripping on for dear life as he looked the Jedi straight in the eye.

"Are you alright?" he asked the dazed Senator, who nodded slowly.

"This isn't your fault Obi-Wan," Tarin assured him as the craft banked, tipping forwards against weakened rails, recognizing the look in the younger man's eyes. "We'll be fine, you hear me? Anyway, how far can we fall?"

"Only a level or two," Obi-Wan said quietly. He was now looking up at Tarin as the taxi tilted. The Phindian pilot was crying piteously in the corner, eyes wild looking. Tarin rolled his eyes at their pilot.

"At least we're not dead yet," the Senator said grimly. "What about your Master? Have you told him?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. Slowly, as to not rock the ship, he pulled out his communicator and opened the channel. "Master?" he began, keeping his voice as steady as he could. He heard Qui-Gon receive him at the other end. "I'm sorry Master..."

Then gravity caught up with them and the taxi tipped over the side of the platform...

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon looked up from his meditations as he heard his comm. link chime. Unable to concentrate on anything, he had settled into meditate, hoping to find the source of his uneasiness. Stretching cramped leg muscles, he rose and picked it up off the table.<p>

"Jinn here," he said. "Ah Obi-Wan." He waited as his Padawan began to talk, feeling the uneasiness lift slightly at the sound of the boy's voice. They were heading back now, from 500 Republica? Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow as his Padawan continued. "Alright, I'll expect you back shortly then. Is Tarin coming back with you to the Temple?" Qui-Gon asked, glancing towards the kitchen. Perhaps he could prepare some dinner. Obi-Wan replied the negative.

"Very well. Make sure you thank him for the trip Padawan," the Master smiled as he imagined the accompanying eye roll with Obi-Wan's reply of 'yes he had thanked Tarin'. "Did you remember to bring me back something?" Qui-Gon teased. "Oh you did- Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan? Padawan! Is something wrong?"

A cry echoed down the comm. link, but Qui-Gon knew that was not Obi-Wan's voice...in fact it sounded like the Senator's. He could hear an alarm wailing in the background and the sound of raised voices. He could hear Obi-Wan's muffled voice, but his Padawan was not addressing him. A coil of concern knotted itself in Qui-Gon's stomach. Something was wrong. Very wrong. The Force was swirling around, whispering of the danger. Qui-Gon clenched his fists together in an attempt to calm himself. What was going on?

"Padawan respond! What's going on? Obi-Wan?" he spoke loudly in the comm. link. 500 Republica...that was not too far from the Temple. He could be there in a few minutes if he needed to be. Standing up, Qui-Gon moved towards the door of his quarters.

"Master?" came the breathless voice through the comm.

"Padawan!" Qui-Gon replied immediately, heart lifting slightly. "What has happened? Why didn't you answer?" He listened with growing concern as Obi-Wan filled him in on the situation- engine problem with the air taxi. It didn't sound like the whole story. "Obi-Wan Kenobi- you will tell me what is going on right now-" the comm. link shut off. "Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon near yelled at the link.

/_Obi-Wan Kenobi you are in BIG trouble when I find you./ _Qui-Gon sent down the link. They were not too far apart but Qui-Gon doubted whether his Padawan would pick up the words or just a general feeling of irritation and worry from his end.

Hitting his comm. Qui-Gon punched in another number. "Mace," he said brusquely as the other Jedi responded. "I need your help. Meet me at dock 4 in two minutes. I think Obi-Wan and a Senator are in trouble near 500 Republica." With that, Qui-Gon left his quarters, cloak flying to his hand in a rare superfluous use of the Force. He had only waited to hear Mace's confused agreement before leaving. Had Mace not agreed, he would have left anyway. Obi-Wan had purposefully played down the situation. Through their bond Qui-Gon could feel the muted sensation of adrenaline, fear and uncertainty trickling from Obi-Wan's end. They were not good signs.

As he entered the space dock, his comm. link beeped. He saw Mace hurrying towards him and his heart skipped a beat. Yanking out the comm. he activated it, knowing instinctively who it would be. "Obi-Wan?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry Master," came the whispered voice of his Padawan. There was suddenly a great roaring noise that made Qui-Gon falter mid-stride. Then there was silence.

"Obi-Wan!"

* * *

><p><strong>I guess even in oneshots I can't escape evil cliffhangers. Sorry folks! Review? :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry this has taken waaay longer than I thought it would. And I know you're not interested in reading any excuses- you'd rather read the actual story. So I'll let you go ahead! **

**Also- my new story Never Alone is up- the 5th story in "Ways of the Force" is up- check it out :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>After the Fall<strong>

Obi-Wan slowly came around, blinking owlishly in the gloom. His head ached and he felt tangled, twisted and very uncomfortable. Where was he? How had he managed to get in such a state? Carefully he raised his head, biting back a grimace at the pain that shot through it. That had not been a smart move.

More slowly this time, fighting to stay conscious, the padawan struggled to locate where his various limbs were in relation to each other, before sluggishly realising he was almost upside down as he peered around in the gloom. His legs were definitely somewhere above his head.

To his right came a low, pain-filled groan followed by a soft curse. Who was that? Why was it so dark? Obi-Wan tried to control his breathing, hyperventilating in such a situation would only make things worse. There was something flashing to his left so he angled his head towards it. It was a red light on a console. Obi-Wan was caught in its hypnotic power for a few moments as he struggled to figure out what was happening.

"Obi-Wan?" A voice whispered from the padawan's right, in the same location as the groan from before.

"Wha-?" was all that Obi-Wan managed to garble out, vocal cords straining even as he did so. He felt vaguely ill.

"Obi-Wan? It's Tarin. Can you say something?"

"Tarin?" Obi-Wan managed to reply as the facts came trickling back at a frustratingly slow rate. They had been…flying…yes. Coruscant, they were on Coruscant. Where on Coruscant? Why was he upside down? Upside down on Coruscant? Nothing was making any sense.

"You're awake! Thank the gods," Tarin's disembodied voice came floating back to Obi-Wan in the darkness. "I thought…I…are you alright?"

"I… don't… know," Obi-Wan said truthfully. His head was hurting a _lot _now. He didn't want to remain awake. He wanted to sleep. Sleep sounded very good at this point…

"Obi-Wan! Stay awake- yes?" the young Senator's voice held a touch of alarm. "Obi-Wan? Please- I need your help. We have to get out."

Get out? Get out of what? Obi-Wan thought to himself. Was there some reason he was stuck, upside down, in the dark, on Coruscant, with Tarin speaking to him? "I don't….understand," Obi-Wan mumbled.

A hitch of breath, then another curse- this time harsher. "Obi-Wan. We are trapped in an air taxi. We crash-landed. We have to get out," Tarin's voice sounded strained. This was not good. Obi-Wan was barely responding and anything he did say was slow and almost slurred.

Crashed? Air taxi? Obi-Wan jerked as more memories came back and he bit back a pained groan of his own. That was it- no more sudden movements. Actually, no more movements at all sounded very good…

"Obi-Wan! Concentrate!"

"Yes Master…." Obi-Wan mumbled automatically. He paused as he heard a chuckle. No…his Master wasn't here…where was Qui-Gon? Was Qui-Gon hurt too? He had to find his Master!

"Obi-Wan, calm down!" a hand, or more the fingertips, rested on Obi-Wan's knee, making him jump. Pain flashed through his right side and his head swam sickeningly. "Qui-Gon is safe, don't worry. He's not here," Tarin soothed.

Not realising he had been voicing those last thoughts; Obi-Wan relaxed a fraction. Qui-Gon was safe. However, it seemed that he most definitely was _not. _"Crash?" he managed weakly.

"Yes. We must have fallen further than we anticipated," Tarin said ruefully. "Now, if this damn pilot would wake up we could all try and get out of here."

"Escape," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Obi-Wan…where does it hurt?" Tarin's voice was full of concern. His young Jedi friend was definitely not up to par, even after coming round from unconsciousness. Tarin could only hope that Qui-Gon Jinn had somehow managed to piece together what had happened from the short message Obi-Wan had managed to send him before they had literally fallen from the sky. The Senator did not pretend to understand the 'bond' the two Jedi shared but he knew if anyone would find them, it would be Qui-Gon.

"Head. Side. I'm upside down!" Obi-Wan revealed.

"I hope you are not concussed, you definitely sound concussed…" Tarin said worriedly. "Ok, ok, it's going to be fine. Fine. We need light. Where are the controls? Are you near them Obi-Wan?"

"I see a red flashing light," the padawan replied, turning his head to look at it. "There are…the console is here."

"Can you reach anything?" Tarin asked.

"I'm upside down!" Obi-Wan snapped half-heartedly. He felt sick. He did not like feeling sick. His stomach rolled unpleasantly.

"Obi-Wan?" Tarin's voice was more gentle now.

"Feel sick," Obi-Wan murmured faintly, shutting his eyes. Maybe that would make the sickness go away. He wanted to sleep and make all the hurt disappear. He wanted to be wrapped in a soft, warm bed, not having to worry about the galaxy or anything in it.

"Oh Obi," Tarin replied sympathetically. There was a thudding sensation and then a grunt of exertion. "Wake up you lazy Phindian!"

"Huh? It's dark. Why is it dark? Where am I? Oh gods! I'm buried alive! I'm buried alive!" another voice, further away this time began to shriek. There was a loud banging noise from further beyond Tarin.

"Shut up! You are not buried alive!" that was Tarin, Obi-Wan's muddled brain informed him. His eyes were sliding shut. Just a few minutes of sleep, nobody would mind.

"Obi-Wan! Talk to me! Tell me…about the Temple, yes the Temple. Tell me about your friends at the Temple. You want to go and see them again yes? Obi-Wan?" It was Tarin again. This was getting irritating- couldn't he see that Obi-Wan just wanted to sleep? Why couldn't he just let him sleep?!

"Yes…Bant's birthday…" Obi-Wan mumbled around a yawn.

"Birthdays! Birthdays are good," Tarin grasped the concept, desperately trying to keep control of the precarious situation they had fallen into. "Have you got her a present?"

"Not meant to…Jedi's don't need gifts. But…I bought…"

"Obi-Wan? What did you buy? Shut up! No- Obi-Wan that was to the pilot- you keep talking. Because he's concussed you fool!" Was Tarin talking to himself? It sure sounded like it to Obi-Wan. Perhaps Tarin was the one that was confused. Suddenly, they were all bathed in a dim green light. Now Obi-Wan could make out Tarin, slumped over the seat above him, a pained grimace on his green bathed face. Apart from that, seemingly none the worse for wear.

"Ah, there you are Obi-Wan," Tarin gave a weak smile. "I can see why you head might hurt."

The Phindian popped his head up from behind the seats, looking around. "We survived?" he said hopefully.

"No thanks to you," Tarin shot back. He clicked the fingers on his right hand. "Nuh uh Obi-Wan. You have to stay awake. You saw what happened last time you were drugged out of action- I panicked! I need you to stop me from panicking before I break down- ok Tarin breathe!" The young Senator could not believe he was the one left in charge here. Surely Obi-Wan was the best one in a crisis but right now Obi-Wan was out for the count with an unprofessionally (in Tarin's case) diagnosed concussion.

"The little one doesn't look too good," the Phindian said. Remarkably, he seemed to be the one that had escaped unscathed from the crash.

"Not little!" Obi-Wan grumbled. "Tarin- we need to get out." He blinked more clearly, determined to remove the wool that seemed to have replaced his brain.

"Yes. But I'm stuck," Tarin admitted. My left arm is jammed underneath the seat when it fell on top of me.

Obi-Wan shut his eyes for a moment. "Can the pilot…get you out?"

"I don't really want him to try…." Tarin muttered. "Yes, if he can lift the seat I should be able to wiggle free. What are you waiting for?" he snapped at the faraway pilot.

There was a lot of cursing and muttering and grunting and grating before Tarin finally managed to extract his arm from beneath the seat. Thank heavens it had not been crushed, though the circulation was only just getting back to his fingers now and it was really starting to tingle.

"Ok Obi-Wan. Your turn now," Tarin said, as cheerfully as he could. "You- make yourself useful- where's the emergency escape in this thing? There's got to be another way out. The door is jammed against something- it won't open."

The Phindian looked puzzled for a moment. "Right. Emergency exit. Well- that would be in the roof," he pointed upwards.

"Great," Tarin muttered. Carefully, he clambered over the broken seat and crouched down in the foot well of the pilot's seat where Obi-Wan had ended all scrambled up. "Now, we're going to do this slowly, alright? Nice and easy and we'll be out in time for dinner, do you hear me Obi-Wan?"

The Jedi nodded very slowly, remembering foggily the last time he had moved his head too quickly. Cautiously, trying to minimise the shaking in his hands, Tarin wrapped one arm around the younger boy's shoulders and the behind his head as he slowly untwisted Obi-Wan's body, gently levering him out of the position he had been thrown into.

Gritting his teeth against the searing pain in his side, Obi-Wan allowed the Senator to move his body into a more upright position. His stomach rebelled and he groaned before losing the contents of his stomach.

Luckily, Tarin was able to dodge most of the damage, squeezing his friend's shoulder supportively as Obi-Wan sagged back against him. "It's alright. We're going to get out. Open the hatch! At least came some air in here- it is stale as anything in here!"

With a grunt the Phindian released the manual controls of the emergency exit and the hatch hissed open, revealing a dim ray of light into the taxi.

"Go! You first- I've got to help Obi-Wan. Stop being an idiot and have a look where we are!" Obi-Wan could hear Tarin talking as he struggled to sit up, move his own body. He was the Jedi here…at least he thought he was. He had to get everyone out. Easier said than done.

Tarin did not know how he managed it but somehow he half carried half pushed Obi-Wan out of the taxi and into the arms of the Phindian pilot waiting outside. Popping out himself, the Senator looked warily around. It was dark, gloomy and damp. That was the first impression he got. Fortunately the ship seemed in remarkable shape seeing how far it had fallen; Tarin could track its path of destruction through the levels. There were dents on the outside but they were fortunate that several railings and cables had slowed their descent. The buildings around them were grungy and run down, lights flickered hazily and there was rubbish everywhere.

Obi-Wan seemed to be doing better now they were out of the taxi. He slumped to the floor, trying to gather the tattered remnants of the Force around him after his control had been shattered by his concussion. "We're in the Fringe districts," he said slowly, after looking around.

"And…" Tarin waited for him to continue. He had never heard of the Fringe Districts. Actually- he had never been below the Imperial Levels so this was all new to him.

"It is not good," Obi-Wan replied, head falling onto his chest. "But it is not the worst. But communicators are…next to useless. We have to move now. The crash- attract things."

Tarin cursed. "Can you…contact Master Qui-Gon? Through your…mind Jedi bond?" he asked tentatively.

Obi-Wan caught himself before he shook his head and launched himself into a new world of pain. "No…" he said eventually. "I can't…Qui-Gon…feel him. My head hurts. Has anyone…got a comm.? Mine's broken."

Tarin shook his head and the pilot frantically patted down his various pockets, checking his flight suit before shaking his head as well. Obi-Wan muttered a curse of his own. His hands were shaking and he was rapidly losing control. This was not how a Jedi should act. He was failing his teachings, his Master, Tarin and himself.

"It's alright, alright?" the Senator soothed, crouching down beside the increasingly distressed padawan. It was definitely not like the Obi-Wan he knew to panic. He could see the large lump on the young boy's head, his hair on the left side was matted with blood and it was already seeping down. The head injury seemed to be playing havoc with his usual controls and he looked about five years younger. Not that fourteen was very old at old. "Alright Obi-Wan, you'll lean on me. Phindian- what is your name- I can't just call you pilot," Tarin waved at the hapless other member of their party.

"Jayn. And I'm cursing the gods that I decided to pick you up. It is your fault we are in this mess!" the Phindian pilot growled at the Senator.

Tarin squared up to him, even though the alien being was over a head taller than him. "Listen here. We're going to escape. This boy's Master will wring my neck and yours if we don't get him to safety. And you do not want _this _particular Jedi Master angry at you- understand? Now come on!" He knelt down and slung one of Obi-Wan's arms around his neck, helping to lift the padawan slowly to his feet.

"Where to Obi-Wan?"

* * *

><p>As Qui-Gon entered the space dock, his comm. link beeped. He saw Mace hurrying towards him and his heart skipped a beat. Yanking out the comm. he activated it, knowing instinctively who it would be. "Obi-Wan?" he demanded.<p>

"I'm sorry Master…" The whispered voice of his Padawan broke slightly across the comm. link. There was suddenly a great roaring noise that made Qui-Gon falter mid-stride. Then there was silence.

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan? Answer me Padawan!"

"Qui-Gon!"

Distantly, the Master heard his friend calling out his name and the thundering of footsteps as Mace cleared the distance between them as Qui-Gon felt his legs shaking and he collapsed to one knee as the bond whirled with pain, confusion, fear and more pain. Obi-Wan needed him but he couldn't be there…couldn't…

"Qui-Gon, what's wrong? Is it Obi-Wan? What's happened?" Mace demanded as he sank to Qui-Gon's level, shaking his shoulders to get his attention and helping him back to his feet.

Qui-Gon struggled to pull himself together. Falling apart would not save his Padawan. "Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan called me a few minutes ago. He was coming back from 500 Republica with Senator Tarin Elam. They were in an air taxi. Something's gone wrong. Our bond," Qui-Gon grasped for the mental link he shared with his padawan. "I can feel him, at the other end. He's injured, but not dead. But he's growing fainter. I must go now- I have to find them now!"

Mace nodded. "Alright. It's going to be fine. As long as you can still feel him, it's fine," the other Master reassured his friend. "We need to call the Senate guards if a member of the Senate is in trouble. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Go with you I shall," a familiar voice said from behind them.

"Master Yoda!" the younger Jedi managed together, turning to see the diminutive green Master standing behind them.

"A disturbance there was. Felt your pain I did, Qui-Gon. Important it is that we find Obi-Wan and Senator Elam. Waste time you should not. Alerted the authorities already I have," Yoda announced. "A ship there is already waiting."

True to his word, the hum of engines filled the space dock as to their left a small aircraft began to turn towards them, the air behind its vents rippling as it hovered a few inches above the ground. Nodding, Qui-Gon pushed off the floor and strode towards the craft and up the ramp into the ship, Mace on his heels. Yoda waited for it to get closer before stepping onto the ramp just as it began to close, the craft picking up speed before shooting out into the Coruscant traffic.

As they flew, sirens began to sound behind them and three Senate cruisers fell into the path behind them, following the Jedi as they headed towards 500 Repbulica. Qui-Gon shut his eyes, concentrating and reaching out with the Force. The bond was there- Obi-Wan was still alive. That was the only good news Qui-Gon had at the moment. The bad news was he had not felt the bond this muted for a while. It indicated that Obi-Wan was either unconscious or being blocked somehow. Neither option was particularly appealing to the Master. He had tried the comm. again and again but there was no response.

/_Obi-Wan? Padawan can you hear me? Padawan respond! Please Obi-Wan!_/

500 Repbulica reared up in front of them and their pilot directed their craft into one of the hangers, landing swiftly and allowing his passengers out. The law enforcers arrived and disembarked a few moments later. Qui-Gon and Mace were already speaking to the technicians in the hanger.

"Yes, the logs show the Senator left here about…twenty minutes ago now," the tech looked at his data sheet. "They took a private air taxi from this hanger. Registration CR29 Delta 962- licensed to 500 Republica."

"Can we track it?" Qui-Gon demanded.

The tech looked confused. These Jedi were making some strange requests. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I have a very strong reason to believe that it crashed on its way to its destination," Qui-Gon explained. "We need to find it immediately. There's a Jedi Padawan aboard as well."

The tech looked alarmed. "I'd heard pilots coming in a few minutes ago talking about an air taxi falling from the upper lanes. Of course- wait a few minutes and I'll have the track it for you Master Jedi. I just need my superior's authorisation first-it won't take long."

Qui-Gon refrained from fidgeting as the tech made the appropriate calls, Mace standing beside him. Yoda was leaning on his stick, eyes closed, mediating calmly.

"Right, yes sir. Of course." The tech turned back to the Jedi. "My supervisor says that the air taxi in question has stopped emitting its transponder…" his fingers flew over the data book in front of him as he brought up reams of data of other taxis before zeroing in on the one they wanted. "Last known co-ordinates…here." He brought up a map and the Jedi peered over it.

"Let's go," Qui-Gon said, once he had the appropriate information. There was no point waiting around, not when it was clear that Obi-Wan clearly needed him. He was also worried about the state of the taxi- it took quite a lot to disable the trackers and it could not be manually done from the taxi itself. Only a large impact to the main console could possibly destroy it…

* * *

><p>It was painstakingly slow. Obi-Wan grew increasingly dizzy as they walked even though Tarin was almost carrying him rather than supporting him. Jayn the Phindian pilot crept along behind them, nervously checking over his shoulder every few moments, convinced they were being followed by <em>something.<em> Following Obi-Wan's directions, they turned down narrow streets, barely lit and full of refuse.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Jayn whined as he scurried after them.

Tarin shot an angry look over his shoulder. "Let's trust the Jedi here. Seeing as you don't even know where you're going you might as well stick with us." He carefully adjusted Obi-Wan against his shoulder, the boy was nearly slumped over him. Tarin did not know how the boy was managing to direct them- who knew how to get out of this maze of lower streets? He guessed it was something to do with the stuff that Jedi felt- what was it…the Ford? No. Fork? Farce? Force! That was what Obi-Wan had talked about before. The Force. Well- Tarin hoped the Force knew what it was doing- because he certainly didn't.

"I think we're being followed," Jayn moaned as they climbed up a set of metallic stairs. At least they were going up. The darkness lurked behind them, like creepy tentacles trying to ensnare them if they so much as hesitated. The Phindian broke out into a sweat, eyes wildly looking around as he quickened his pace. Something was not right. He should never have picked up these two weird passengers. He had only been looking to get a large tip- the older man had looked wealthy.

It happened so suddenly, both Tarin and definitely not Obi-Wan had time to react. There was a sharp scream behind them as six razor sharp pincers emerged from the darkness and grabbed the unlucky Phindian around the waist, tugging him back into the murky gloom. With another shriek, the Phindian was gone, leaving no trace behind.

"No!" Tarin said as Obi-Wan made to lunge after their unfortunate pilot. "Obi-Wan he's gone. There's nothing you can do."

"But…" Obi-Wan managed. He had drawn his lightsaber, the blue blade humming in the gloom, casting a pale hue over his wan face and Tarin's scared yet determined one. He'd failed to save the Phindian. Someone under his protection. He'd failed. Force his head hurt….really hurt. He just wanted to sleep. Even the Force wasn't helping, he couldn't use it to block the pain and it wasn't helping him contact Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan- we can do this. We'll get out of here and get back to the Temple. Your Master is probably looking for us as we speak. We just need to keep going, ok?"

Choosing not to nod, knowing the unnecessary pain it would cause him, Obi-Wan simply indicated the way they should keep going. Qui-Gon would find them. They just had to keep going.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know very much about the Coruscant underworld...so I'm making it up as I go along. Hope that's not too bad! And this is turning out to be a mini story in itself! Maybe the conclusion will be the next chapter- depends how much hurt!Obi you want :P<strong>

**Review? Please? I know this update was a while coming but it's here now.**

**AldabaranFox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Argh! I finally got round to updating this! I'm so sorry to have kept you all on a crazy and very mean cliffhanger! Please forgive me! I have bribes in the form of this extra long chapter. It doesn't finish the arc but it definitely brings more whump and hurt/comfort! Another chapter should finish this arc and I promise it'll be up by next Friday. It's already nearly finished.**

**Thank you for all being so patient and sending me lovely reviews in the meantime. I treasure every review I get and they really help with the creativity. I fell out with writing fanfiction for a long time, but I felt it would be unfair to my loyal readers to leave these unfinished. So I've dragged myself back, dosed up on Star Wars music, stories and trivia until I was raring to write more Star Wars.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've also just updated _Never Alone _the 5th Star Wars story in my SW universe, so please check that out too. I will also be updating that fic regularly every Friday so tune in! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Star Wars. Apart from Tarin. Tarin is mine. Mwhahahahaha! No seriously...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Carrying On<strong>

"Obi-Wan, you need to rest. Are you listening to me? Obi-Wan!" Tarin patted the exhausted padawan's cheek gently but got little in the way of a response. They had been walking for what seemed like hours and everything looked the same. Just the same run down, old buildings, piles of rubbish everywhere, tangled cables strung from building to building above their heads and broken holoboards and signs that intermittently flashed. An eerie silence blanketed everything, making the hairs on the back of Tarin's neck stand up. He had to refrain from looking behind him several times a minute. They had lost the Phindian pilot of their taxi a while back and Obi-Wan's condition was still deteriorating. He most definitely had a concussion and Tarin was growing desperate. Obi-Wan was leaning more and more heavily on him, barely able to keep walking in a straight line.

"Alright, we're going to sit down now," Tarin decided. Slowly and with care, he lowered Obi-Wan to the ground. They were on a deserted street corner. A broken holo board hung above them, flickering every few seconds. There were twisted cables above their heads and the buildings seemed to rise up all around them. There was next to no light, apart from the odd street or vendors light that still worked. The padawan slumped forwards, unable to support himself. Tarin grabbed him quickly before he collapsed to the side.

"I'm sure your Master is looking for us? Right Obi-Wan?" Tarin attempted to start a conversation.

"Master," Obi-Wan agreed weakly. He was trying so hard to stay awake. He was the only thing the Senator had for protection. The Fringe Districts were no place for Senators, or young Jedi padawans for that matter. However, Obi-Wan's training saw him in much better stead to survive Coruscant's underworld. Sith, his head hurt fiercely. He felt sick, weak and shaky. Tarin had been right in his diagnosis. Obi-Wan couldn't remember hitting his head. Actually, he couldn't remember anything. The head injury was interfering with his connection to the Force, which he could barely feel. He couldn't feel Qui-Gon either. His right side also ached. Broken ribs? Possibly. This day could not get any better. He had to hold on though. Hold on and get Tarin to safety. He had already failed their pilot, who had been dragged screaming into the depths of some horrifying beast's clutches. Obi-Wan was _not_ going to give up on Tarin. Qui-Gon often said he was stubborn, well…here he was proving his Master right.

"I know," Tarin gave him a small smile. "We'll have you back in no time. This place isn't so bad really. It could use some decorating and maybe a droid disposal team, but apart from that…" He chuckled. He wrapped his arms around himself though. It was pretty cold down in the Coruscant underworld. His robes were thick enough to stave off the chill.

"Have this," Obi-Wan said quietly. He was struggling to sit up and was trying to take off his cloak.

Tarin's mouth fell open in shock. "Obi-Wan no! I can't take your cloak. You're sick; you need it more than I do." He tried to get the padawan to put his cloak back on but the young boy was holding fast.

"My tunic is…warm," Obi-Wan argued, pushing the cloak towards the reluctant Senator. "I'm trained…to…to handle this."

Tarin felt his heart break slightly. The old Tarin from a year ago, Tarin before he had met Obi-Wan on Sytenar in the Vendovian System, would have instantly snatched the cloak thinking only of himself. Now, changed by the self-sacrificing, noble, loyal, brave young Jedi sitting beside him, Tarin could not take the cloak without feeling extremely guilty. It was only at Obi-Wan's insistence that he took it. "Only for a few minutes," he warned the padawan, slipping it over his shoulders. "I hope you're happy."

Obi-Wan hummed to himself. Nodding just made his splitting headache even worse. He looked around blearily. They could not stay here forever on this street corner. They were lucky they had not run into anything or anyone else after the Phindian had been snatched from behind them. Obi-Wan knew he was in no fit state to fight. They would have to flee any adversary. "We should…move on," he said to Tarin.

Tarin nodded. Carefully, he helped Obi-Wan back up to his feet. Obi-Wan swayed alarmingly for a moment before regaining his balance. He shook off Tarin's hand. He wouldn't burden his friend any longer. He would stand and walk on his own two feet. Only then could he forgive himself for this mess. He pointed in the direction they should head. Without words, the two young men began to walk, in what they hoped was the right direction. Obi-Wan had studied the Fringe Districts before; he knew they worked on a grid system. At the edge of each grid would be the stairs to an upper level. Once there they would know what level they were at and how far they needed to climb. All signs pointed to the fact that they were close the edge of a grid. They would be out, soon, Obi-Wan hoped fervently.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon and Mace hurried back across the hanger to the transport that had brought them to 500 Republica. Yoda had decided to stay and wait at the hanger and relay any more information to them. As they boarded the transport, Mace thrust the data pad with the coordinates of the air taxi's last known location at the pilot. The pilot plugged in the coordinates and started up the engines, the low thrumming vibrating through the whole transport. The Senate cruisers had also fired up their engines.<p>

Qui-Gon Jinn could barely stay seated in the transport. The pilot was talking rapidly to the hanger control team through his headset as he sought and gained permission to take off. With an expert nudge, the craft was in the air and swooping out of the hanger, the Senate Cruisers and three Coruscant Security Force vehicles, lights flashing and sirens screeching, following in formation with them. With the Senate Cruisers and CSF vehicles, they were waved through various traffic blocks which made the journey a lot quicker as they plunged in and out of the traffic. Qui-Gon still had had no word from Obi-Wan, not since the last comm. before he had left the Jedi Temple for 500 Republica.

"_I'm sorry Master…" _

The words haunted Qui-Gon as he willed the transport to go faster. What had happened? Why had the transport crashed? Why wasn't Obi-Wan answering his comm.? Had it been that badly damaged? Was Obi-Wan alright? What about the Senator? So many unanswered questions and they were threatening to send the usually calm Jedi Master into an irrational state.

"We will find him Qui-Gon," Mace's voice broke through his friend's dark thoughts. "Both Obi-Wan and Senator Elam. Concentrate on your bond. Have faith in the Force."

"Jedi Masters, I think we've reached the site," the pilot called from the front of the transport. Glancing out of the window, the Jedi could see several Coruscant law vehicles were already at the scene. A dura-steel landing platform was billowing smoke, being supported by two droid cars. There was twisted metal everywhere, great score marks gouged into the platform. The railings at one end were completely destroyed. The platform was several lanes of traffic beneath them, close to the streets of the main level of Coruscant. As their transport flew closer, Qui-Gon noted with dread that it was right on the edge of the main street district, where the ground opened up and the lower levels of Coruscant lurked below. His heart skipped a beat.

"Take us down," Mace instructed the pilot, who directed their transport smoothly down through the traffic to where the security forces were present. The transport landed on an emergency landing pad that had been set up next to the ruined landing platform. The door to the transport hissed open and the Jedi climbed out. A member of the Coruscant Security Force was making his way over as they stepped out onto the platform.

"This is a closed investigation site, only those with security clearance can be here," the man said. He was dressed in dark blue-grey coloured uniform; with black knee high boots, a utility belt and a dark grey blast vest. His black blast helmet was tucked under one arm and he had a headset over his head. He did a double take as he noticed the three newcomers. "Jedi? What are you doing here? This is CSF jurisdiction."

"A Jedi was in the transport that crashed into the landing platform," Qui-Gon stepped forward, looking every inch the imposing Jedi Master. "Along with a member of the Senate. We are here to find out what happened and recover both members of the transport." As he spoke the Senate cruisers landed behind them as did the CSF vehicles.

The man looked surprised. "A Jedi _and _a member of the Senate? By the gods," he muttered at the new information. He tapped the side of his headset and spoke to someone at the other end of the line for a few moments. "Right then Jedi, seems you have clearance. My name is Captain Jett Denan of the CSF."

"Can you tell us what happened Captain Denan?" Mace asked.

Denan waved to the dura-steel platform. "Droid footage shows that nearly fifty minutes ago an air taxi dropped through eight lanes of traffic and crashed into this platform before falling over the edge. Rescue teams are already set up and prepped for a descent into the lower levels to attempt to recover said transport."

"How far did it fall?" Qui-Gon asked immediately.

"Scans aren't conclusive. There's a lot of interference," Denan admitted. "You know how the Lower Levels are. There's a bit of everything down there. It could have fallen a couple or down to the Fringe. Those urban canyons rarely see any light. I've got three units prepped to go and take a look. Seeing as it's a member of the Senate missing, the urgency has been stepped up. You're welcome to join the search. We'll be heading down momentarily."

Qui-Gon and Mace nodded. They had both been down to Coruscant's Underworld, had seen the crime ridden venues and clubs that lurked hundreds of stories beneath Coruscant's skyscrapers. The underworld was riddled with thugs and the streets and decrepit buildings were populated with the stuff of nightmares: zombie like humans and horrific vermin. Qui-Gon could only hope the taxi hadn't plummeted to the darkest depths of the Lower Levels, where mutant species prowled in the black shadows, preying on the poor fools that ventured down there.

"Was it a Jedi Master?" Denan asked as they joined the security teams ready to go down. The Captain had put on his blast helmet and the other members of the CSF had heavy duty blast vests, helmets and light armour on. Numerous blasters, stun grenades and other weapons were secured in several holsters strapped to various parts of the body.

"No, a padawan. He's fourteen," Qui-Gon said. "We're wasting time." He strode away.

Denan looked affronted at Qui-Gon's brusque attitude and was about to argue back, when Mace caught the Captain's arm. "It's _his _Padawan who is down there, Captain. That is Master Qui-Gon Jinn. And believe me, he will not stop or rest until he has found the boy. The member of the Senate is from the Vendovian System and is currently a very popular and influential political figure. It is in everyone's best interests that we find both of them _alive _and as quickly as possible."

Captain Denan nodded with a shiver. _That_ was Master Jinn? He had heard of the great Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Around five years ago, the man had worked alongside the CSF to capture a galactic drug baron living on the Lower Levels of Coruscant. The man had worked tirelessly in his effort to track the criminal down, working with unparalleled dedication for several months to find him and accompanied the away team to take down the illusive man. His determination and unconventional methods had surprised the members of CSF he had worked alongside, gaining their respect and trust, making him a bit of a legend amongst the Coruscant Security Force.

Denan cleared his throat. "Right, let's head down. Everyone- Light-Scan Visors on! We're looking for an air taxi, Registration CR29 Delta 962. Also two human life forms: including one a fourteen year old boy- status Jedi Padawan and a Republic Senator. Someone start monitoring comm. frequencies over the Lower Levels, we might be able to pick something up." He nodded at the two Jedi.

There were several CSF hovercrafts ready to descend into the initial Lower Levels. They would go down a few levels before they would be forced to continue on foot. Five to a hovercraft, they were given the signal to descend down into the first levels of Coruscant's Underworld.

/_Hold on Obi-Wan. We're coming for you. Just _hold _on_/ Qui-Gon tried to send down the link he shared with Obi-Wan. There was no response; no indication the padawan had received the message. Only a cold feeling and darkness echoed at the end of the bond, making Qui-Gon mentally shudder.

* * *

><p>"We must be close by now?" Tarin heaved an exhausted sigh. He was hungry, tired and beginning to lose hope. Several of their attempts to reach the upper levels had ended in dead ends and Obi-Wan was growing steadily disheartened. The poor padawan had thrown up again; mostly dry heaving towards the end. Tarin had no supplies on him. The emergency rations in the capsules on Obi-Wan's utility belt were all empty and the last of the water had also gone to Obi-Wan. Tarin had insisted. They needed to find help and soon. Time was starting to run out.<p>

"I'm…sorry," Obi-Wan whispered, mostly into Tarin's shoulder where he was propped up. "My fault. M' sorry."

"No Obi-Wan, it's not your fault. You've kept us alive so far, haven't you? We've just got to keep looking just a little longer. Just a little longer. Qui-Gon will find us soon, don't you worry. Then a nice sleep." Tarin soothed the beleaguered young boy, injecting as much hope into his voice as possible.

There was a sudden crash in front of them, making both humans jump. Tarin felt his heartbeat ratchet up in fear. Obi-Wan blinked, trying to clear his vision. Slowly, out of the darkness, several figures appeared. They were humanoid, dressed in dark clothing. A few wore light armour buckled to their arms, chests and legs. The dim light glinted off the end barrels of several blasters, pointed directly at them. Tarin's heart moved up to somewhere in his throat. Their luck had finally run out it seemed.

"Who goes there?" one of the figures called out, voice gravelly as they stepped into the dim light. He seemed human. He was tall, broad shouldered and thickset. A mean smirk firmly in place on his face. He had a large blaster in one hand, pointed straight at Obi-Wan. "You're messin' on the wrong turf."

"It's an accident," Tarin spoke up, hoping his voice did not sound like a squeak. "We're just looking for a way out. Do you know the way to the upper levels?"

The man laughed: a sneering, chilling sound. "Gotta couple of lost upper lot have we? What're y'doing down here hmm?" He stalked closer to Tarin and Obi-Wan, the figures behind him closing in around them like a hungry wolf pack. Tarin looked around desperately but couldn't see a way out.

"There's no need for violence," Tarin protested. "It's a mistake. My friend here needs urgent medical care."

The man stepped forwards again, predatory gaze turning on Obi-Wan. "Perhaps we should show them what kind of 'medical care' you get down here. Maybe we should feed him to the duracrete slugs. Or maybe we should have a little fun with him first." Several sniggers came from behind him.

"You will not touch him!" Tarin growled. He had no way to back up that threat but he would not let them touch Obi-Wan without a fight.

"Brave, but foolish words," the man shrugged.

"You will…not touch…us." Obi-Wan had forced himself awake, gently untangling himself from Tarin. He staggered, but stood upright, staring at the gang in front of him. The man's eyes widened before he snickered and let out a bellowing laugh, the rest of his gang joining in.

"You think you're going to stop us. Please. You can barely stand," the man chuckled. "But I like spirit. I will enjoy crushing you."

"No." Obi-Wan's breath was coming in ragged pants, but his hand went to his belt and he slowly removed his lightsaber before igniting it. The blue blade snapped out in a hiss, illuminating everything close by with a pale blue sheen. Everyone's eyes immediately snapped towards the energy blade.

"Jedi?!" the man hissed, drawing back. "You carry a Jedi's weapon?"

"I am…a Jedi," Obi-Wan said through gritted teeth. "You can…leave…now. I will not…hurt you."

One of the gang members stepped forward. "Marron- the Jedi is on his last legs. And he's a boy at that. You can easily take him. Then take his weapon. We'd be unstoppable against the Red Hand."

Marron, the leader of the gang, stroked his chin thoughtfully. Obi-Wan felt the sweat slip down his temple as he tried to hold his 'saber steady. His legs felt like jelly and he really wanted to throw up again. If Marron tested him, he didn't know how long he could stand for. Gathering his strength, Obi-Wan knew he would have one shot. Regretfully, he would have to fight dirty, unlike a Jedi, but it would save Tarin's life. That's what mattered. Obi-Wan could ask for forgiveness later. He could not let them fall into this gang's hands.

"I think you're right Verjl. Ten credits says I beat him in three minutes," Marron grinned, waving his blaster carefully. "What do you say Je-"

Marron did not have chance to finish what he was saying. At that moment, Obi-Wan threw up a hand and released his last pent up Force reserve, completely draining his body. The burst sent Marron flying backwards across the street. He crashed into a building, his head colliding with the duracrete with a thud.

At that moment, pandemonium broke out. A few of the gang members yelled in terror, ducking and fleeing, thinking they would be next to face the mysterious power of the Jedi. Three began shooting wildly, bright flashes of blaster fire lighting up the street. Verjl, the one who had spoken, growled in fury and pointed his blaster directly at Obi-Wan.

"Jedi scum!" he shouted, firing.

It was pure luck that Obi-Wan managed to deflect two of the bolts, sending them careening off into the wall of a nearby building. However, it seemed his luck had run out as a blaster bolt slammed into his upper left arm, drawing a scream from the already shattered padawan and causing him to stumble backwards. Tarin leapt into action, grabbing Obi-Wan and falling to the side to avoid more blaster fire. The Senator landed heavily on his back, Obi-Wan on top of him. The blaster bolts sailed over their heads.

"Obi-Wan!" Tarin heaved himself out from under the fallen Jedi. The gang had scattered, fleeing back to whatever holes they had crawled out of. The streets were once again empty, apart from the fallen bodies of the unlucky ones, most of whom had been hit by their own fire. Tarin didn't bother to check on them, Obi-Wan was his priority. The boy was nearing unconsciousness, as Tarin carefully probed his arm wound, Obi-Wan groaned faintly. He was completely spent. He had used his last vestiges of energy to throw Marron back against the wall. His arm burned a white hot pain and he cried out as Tarin touched it.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan!" The Senator wrung his hands. He wasn't very good with blood and the blaster shot seemed to have gone through Obi-Wan's arm. It was bleeding freely, staining his cream tunic sleeve a vivid crimson. Yanking Obi-Wan's cloak off, Tarin tried to tear it to use it to wrap around Obi-Wan's bleeding arm. The material was sturdy and would not tear.

"Obi-Wan, can you turn on your lightsaber? I need to cut this cloak but I can't rip it!" Tarin asked the barely conscious padawan. Ever one to try and do as he was asked, Obi-Wan powered up his 'saber, the blue light illuminating Tarin's frightened face and Obi-Wan's weary, pain-filled one. Without access to the Force, he couldn't control the pain and it wracked his body in shivers. The fall had jostled his ribs further and the pain was nearly unbearable. He just wanted it to stop. Everything to stop. To just give up. Then it would stop hurting. He just wanted it to stop…

"Obi-Wan!"

/_Obi-Wan! Do NOT give up! Do you hear me Padawan? I am coming. Hold on Obi-Wan!_/

Master…he could hear his Master. So faintly, as though Qui-Gon's voice was coming from a thousand light-years away. But the words reached him. Obi-Wan heard them. The familiar loving voice of Qui-Gon Jinn. Telling him to hold on. For his Master, Obi-Wan would do anything. He would not give up. Not if Qui-Gon didn't want him to. With a gasp, Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open, his chest moving shallowly.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi do NOT give me a fright like that again!" Tarin scolded him, without any vehemence in his voice. He was pale and shaky above Obi-Wan.

"I'm…ok…" Obi-Wan managed. "We must…must…keep moving." His voice was slurred but Tarin understood and shook his head.

"Obi-Wan, you're badly hurt. I don't want to try and move you," Tarin said anxiously. He bundled up the rest of Obi-Wan's torn cloak and placed it under Obi-Wan's head, trying to make him comfortable.

Behind him, there was a rustle. Tarin stiffened before whipping around, ready to face their next adversary. He would have to defend Obi-Wan, his friend was barely clinging to consciousness. The rustling intensified and Tarin's heart rate rocketed. Suddenly, out of the shadows popped a small feline creature. It was quite rotund, had a large mouth, long pointy ears and a thick tail. Its fur was a greenish-blue with yellow banded stripes. It was barely half a metre high and less than a metre long. It let out a 'merrup!' and bounded over to the Senator and Jedi.

"What is that?" Tarin said, more to himself. It didn't look particularly dangerous, rather it was curiously nosing at Tarin's foot where he was seated on the ground. Nosily, it pushed up into his lap, little paws kneading his legs. "Look Obi-Wan, I think it's friendly."

Obi-Wan turned his head slowly, looking at the creature sitting on Tarin's lap. His eyes widened slightly. "Tooka…" he whispered.

"Tooka?" Tarin inspected the felinoid on his lap. It batted him lightly with its tail, before rummaging in Tarin's tunic pocket. "Hey, there's nothing in there," the Senator chided, trying to push it away. Instead, it just licked his hand, covering it in pale green slobber. Tarin groaned and shook his hand to get rid of the drool. "Seems harmless, if not extra slobbery."

"Tarin…" Obi-Wan called out to him, his voice barely making a sound. The Senator immediately shoved the affronted Tooka off his lap and bent over the padawan.

"It's already Obi. You keep breathing. Hang in there. Just get some rest and we'll continue on in a bit, alright? The Tooka is here to keep us company? See?" Tarin watched as the Tooka wandered over Obi-Wan, sniffing him for a few moments before settling down beside Obi-Wan's ear, its fluffy tail wrapping around Obi-Wan's head. "It likes you."

Obi-Wan didn't respond. He had slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuun. Oh Obi. You poor self-sacrificing little Jedi. Ah we are all rooting for you! Keep going Obi! And Tarin! I researched a lot of stuff for this chapter on Wookipedia, including any references to things found in the Coruscant Underworld. You can read up on them on Wookipedia. I might have changed one or two things to keep in line with the story.<strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed more hurt!Obi. Oh we are evil. There will be rest for him soon, I promise. And a lovely reunion between Master and Padawan. Isn't there always? (Well there is in my fics, so don't fear!) Tune in next Friday for the conclusion of this oneshot arc that somehow got away from me...**

**Points also to those who recognise some characters from my previous Star Wars story. They've come back to haunt Obi-Wan. Never fear they shall have their comeuppance very soon- in the shape of a very worried/anxious/determined Jedi Master :D**

**Reviews are always lovely!**

**AldabaranFox**


End file.
